


Who Knows (aka the one where Boo asks Mingyu on a date just to annoy him)

by MinnieMouseClubHouse (AGeekOfArt)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, boo and soonyoung annoying everyone, crack i guess??, pray for chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekOfArt/pseuds/MinnieMouseClubHouse
Summary: Soonyoung lets slip that Mingyu and Minghao *may* be screwing around with each other and he *may* have let slip to a certain gossip: Mr Boo Seungkwan. What happens next is a whole bunch of scheming, flirting and a massive headache for poor Chan.





	Who Knows (aka the one where Boo asks Mingyu on a date just to annoy him)

**Author's Note:**

> So do you ever just watch a TV show and picture your favourite idol groups replacing the characters?? No?? Well, I do and unfortunately for everyone, I happened to take a particular episode from a VERY famous sitcom and just added Seventeen not even gonna lie about that. Enjoy I guess lmao...
> 
> Influenced by: https://youtu.be/8YbTIJsI5S0

Soonyoung likes to think he is good at keeping secrets. And in a group of 13 boys who practically live on top of each other, that’s a pretty good skill to have.  
So obviously when Chan accidentally lets it slip that Mingyu and Minghao are messing around with each other, Soonyoung’s first instinct is to tell Seungkwan. What? Gossip this good is too big to keep to himself!  
Seungkwan reacts exactly how the older expected; by screaming…loudly. 

“Oh my god WHAT?!” 

“SHHHH!” Soonyoung scolded. “Keep it down! No one else knows!”

“If no one knows then how did you find out?” the singer accused. Ah, he got him there.  
Soonyoung shrugged “Well obviously Chan told me.”

“And how did he know?” Seungkwan was getting more and more frustrated, probably due to the fact he wasn’t the first to discover such a juicy story since the Jisoo Body pillow incident of 2016.

“Well apparently, and this is just between you and me, but our pure innocent maknae accidentally walked in on the two of them in the practice room…not practicing if you know what I mean…” Soonyoung explained, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.  
The younger looked at him for a few moments as if trying to piece together what was implied. Soonyoung felt like his eyebrows are going to fall off of his face if Seungkwan doesn’t get the point faster.

“OOOOHHHH!!!”  
Fucking finally!

“Oh, I see!!” Seungkwan’s expression went from blank to downright mischievous in a matter of seconds. “Wow, didn’t know they had it in them for such a public display of affection?”

“I know right?? And I’m the one who has to work in there the most!” The thought made Soonyoung shudder.

“Poor Channie though, I bet he got an eyeful. I mean Gyu is a hyperactive giant anyway, can’t imagine that it’s a pretty sight to see him in the throes of passion?”  
Both of them bend over to fake vomit at the mental picture Seungkwan provided them with before both cracking up into a fit of laughter.  
Once they had both calmed down enough to stop their giggles, an idea manifested itself in Seungkwan’s mind.

“Wait…so who knows again?”  
Soonyoung wiped away an imaginary tear before answering. “Me, you and Chan.”

“No one else? No one at all?”

“Well I assume Mingyu and Minghao know but y’know I’m not too sure?”  
Soonyoung deserved the punch in the arm for that one.

“Okay so we know and Chan knows, no one else knows…do you know where I’m going with this?”

“Erm…we should give Chan the birds and the bees talk?” Soonyoung suggested.

“Noooo! Plus, I think Jeonghan has already scared him with that one.”

“Okay then, what are you thinking?” The elder was confused as hell with where Seungkwan was going with this.

“We know, but they don’t know that we know!”

“I know that? You’re point being?”

“Did you wanna mess with them?” 

“Oh, hell yeah.”

~***~

The dorm was silent. It was early, too early for most people, but Mingyu was already awake and had started preparing breakfast for the rest of the group. Usually, while he would be happily pottering about in the kitchen, Seungcheol would sleepwalk around the dorm and wake up the rest of the members for the days activities. That’s why he was so surprised when he looked up as someone entered the room and it was none other than Boo Seungkwan.

“Kwannie?” Mingyu asked. 

The younger is usually one of the hardest to drag out of bed, so Mingyu wasn’t expecting to see him up and about by his own accord.

“Oh, morning hyung!” Seungkwan seemed oddly cheery considering the early hour as he moved behind the kitchen island where Mingyu was prepping breakfast to root around in the fridge.

If Mingyu wasn’t mistaken, it was almost like the younger was purposely jutting his ass out more than it already did naturally…and shaking it almost?

“Erm, you alright there?” Mingyu was concerned for this strange behaviour.

“Who me?” Seungkwan stood up from his bent position in the fridge. “Oh yeah I’m fine, hyung.”  
The smile the singer gave Mingyu was definitely cause for concern. Mingyu was a little bit scared if he was totally honest. He decided now that tasting some of the food would be a good excuse to break this weird eye contact.

“Hey, speaking of fine, I’ve noticed all the work you’ve been putting in at the gym has started to pay off.”  
Mingyu’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It has?” His mouth spraying the food he had just tasted out all over the counter.

“Oh yeah, you’ve definitely bulked up. So manly hyung.”

Mingyu swallowed the food before it choked him. He had only been going to the gym for a short while and didn’t see much of a difference himself.  
Seungkwan moved away from the fridge now and made his way over to the taller man. His arms reached out and grabbed one of Mingyu’s, feeling the way the muscles of his bicep contract with the movement.

“Oh, hello Mr Bicep!” Seungkwan gave the arm a squeeze.

“Err…what is happening?” 

Seungkwan just gave a giggle before releasing his arm.

“Anyway, I guess I should go help Coups hyung wake up the others then? See ya later.”  
Seungkwan turned and walked away, sashaying his hips slightly as he left the room.  
Mingyu had no idea what the hell just happened.

~***~

After breakfast, the rest of the members went to get ready for the day. Having been the first awake Mingyu had the advantage of first in the showers and spends the rest of his time waiting for the others by pacing in the living room.  
Minghao is sitting on the sofa idling scrolling Instagram with Chan looking over his shoulder, both of them the only others ready and both ignoring the other’s pacing.

“But what does it mean?!” Mingyu stops pacing and turns to face the two, forcing them to look up at him.

“I don’t see that it does mean anything?” Minghao rolled his eyes towards the other. 

“What if he likes me? And has a crush on me or something?!”

“Don’t flatter yourself hyung.” Chan remarked before turning his attention to Minghao’s phone again. Mingyu whined at the unfair comment.

“But he was all over my arms! And he was definitely shaking his ass towards me!”  
“Seungkwan’s ass just naturally shakes we all know this, he can’t help it.” Minghao pointed out. “You’re just reading too much into it.”

“You’re not even a little bit concerned that he might be, y’know, trying something on with me?” Mingyu pouted.  
Minghao sighed and locked his phone, ignoring the protests of Chan. “I guess I just don’t see him doing something like that? That’s all, sorry babe.”

“Hey you guys promised you wouldn’t do that couple-ly gross talk around me!” Chan sulked causing the other two to laugh at their maknae.  
In the midst of their laughter, one of their managers as well as half of the members came into the shared space.  
The manager cleared his throat and gestured towards the group consisting of Jihoon, Wonwoo, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seokmin and of course, Seungkwan. 

“One of our usual vans is stuck in traffic and won’t be here for a while.” He explained. “To save time we are taking you in two groups with one van instead.”  
The three already in the living room nodded to signal they were listening before watching them leave the dorm. They were almost all out before Seungkwan slowed down when he neared where Mingyu was still standing.

“Bye hyung, I miss you already.” He half whispered into his ear before reaching down and squeezing one of Mingyu’s butt cheeks.  
Mingyu’s entire face lit up red as he jumped slightly from the unexpected contact. From their position on the sofa, Minghao and Chan got an eyeful of the strange act, causing the elder to look half confused/half annoyed and the younger to burst out laughing.  
After they had all left the room, Mingyu turned around to face the sofa with a scandalized look on his face.

“Did you see that with the inappropriateness and the butt pinching?!”

“Actually, I did,” Minghao mused. “What was that about?”

“NOW do you believe he’s attracted to me?”  
Minghao seemed to think hard for a moment before widening his eyes in realization.

“Unless…Oh my God he knows about us!” the dancer exclaimed.

“Are you serious?” The idea of Seungkwan knowing about the relationship he and Minghao have developed never crossed Mingyu’s mind.

“Seungkwan knows and he’s just trying to freak us out! That’s the only explanation for it!”  
Mingyu looked offended for a slight moment. “But what about my pinchable butt and my bulging biceps?!”  
Minghao shoots him the same look he usually gives him when the older is being an idiot.

“HE KNOWS!” Mingyu gasps.

“Exactly what I just said!” Minghao stood from his position and made his way to Mingyu. “The only question is, how did he find out?”  
The two thought for a moment before they locked eyes in realization, slowly turning towards the maknae who was in the process of trying to sneak out of the room.

“Chan?” they called out in unison. The youngest froze before turning to face them again.

“Seungkwan knows?” Minghao asked.

“Well I didn’t tell them!” Chan yelled trying to defend himself. It wasn’t working.

“Them?! Whose them?” Mingyu walked over towards the dancer and tried to tower over him in intimidation. 

“Er, Seungkwan hyung and… Chan!” Even Chan could hear the lie in that one.

“Chan?” Mingyu saw right through him.

“…And Soonyoung hyung.”  
If looks could kill then Chan was pretty sure he’d be dead by now.

“But Soonyoung hyung promised me not to tell! And when I found out Seungkwan hyung knew as well I just kept my mouth shut!”  
Chan was put off by the smile that had started to creep its way onto Minghao’s face and by the looks of things Mingyu was just as confused as he was.

“Oh, they think they are so smart trying to mess with us,” the grin on the dancers’s face grew slightly wider. “But… they don’t know that we know they know…so,”  
Mingyu’s face seemed to light up in understanding. “Ah yes! The messers become the messees!!”  
Chan just groans in frustration and leaves his scheming hyung’s to themselves. 

~***~

The worst thing about filming for a music show is the waiting around Soonyoung thinks. He’s currently sitting on the small sofa against the wall of the dressing room watching some of the members get their makeup done, the other half who came later mooching about other parts of the building. Seokmin is barely awake, resting his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder while they both watch Seungkwan getting his makeup done.  
Suddenly, a vibration in Soonyoung’s pant leg followed by SHINee’s ‘RingDingDong’ stirred the two out of their daydream, causing a sleepy Seokmin to grumble and lean his head on the arm of the sofa instead. Soonyoung took his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller I.D. A gross photograph of a drooling Mingyu was flashing up on the screen (a photo the dancer was proudly able to sneakily take while the other wasn’t expecting it.)  
Soonyoung cleared his throat loud enough to grab the attention of Seungkwan before sliding the green button to answer the call.

“Why are you calling me if we are literally three rooms away from each other?”

_“Hello to you too hyung.”_

“What do you want Mingyu?”

 _“Is Kwannie there with you?”_  
Soonyoung looks back over to where Seungkwan was sitting. The younger’s makeup was apparently finished with and he was staring intently back at him at the mention of Mingyu’s name, an evil smirk evident on his face.

“Yeah Seungkwan’s here with me?” the afore mentioned eyes lighting up even more.

 _“Weeellll can you put him on the phone please?”_ Mingyu sing-songed down the phone at him.  
Sighing, Soonyoung got up from his spot on the sofa and made his way to where Seungkwan was sitting.

“He wants to talk to you.” Soonyoung said as he thrusted his phone into the youngers face. Seungkwan just smirked before taking the phone from the outstretched hand.

“Oh, hello you.” Seungkwan’s voice dropped a few octaves lower than his natural tone in what can only be assumed as mock seduction. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.

 _“Hello Kwannie, I’ve been thinking about you all day.”_ Came Mingyu’s equally seductive reply.  
Not what the young singer was expecting.

“Huh?!”

 _“Well you know all those advances you’ve made towards me before, I can’t help but say I’m intrigued.”_  
Seungkwan shoots a look of desperation towards Soonyoung who was also listening in to the conversation. The older just shrugged his shoulders in response. Talk about helpful.

“Really? Intrigued?”

 _“Oh yeah,”_ Mingyu’s voice seemed to become a hushed whisper. _“Listen, Jihoon is gonna be working late tonight so maybe you could come over and feel my bicep…and maybe more?”_  
Seungkwan managed to hold back the squeak that was threatening to leave his throat at the sound of Mingyu’s suggestive comment.

“Er…I’ll have to get back to you on that okay BYE!”

Seungkwan hastily hung up the call before throwing the phone down onto the empty spot on the sofa as if it had burned him. Bug eyed, he turned his attention to Soonyoung who was looking at him with a look as if to say ‘why the fuck did you just throw my phone halfway across the room?!’

“Oh my God he wants me to come over and feel his bicep and more?!” Seungkwan almost screamed in the elders face before remembering Seokmin was asleep in the room with them.  
Soonyoung’s eyes widened in shock before his expression changed to confusion.

“Are you kidding?!” the dancer exclaimed “I cannot believe he would do that to Mingha-“  
Suddenly the door to the room opened and Chan walked in, seemingly confused as to why his two hyungs were staring right back at him.

“Wait a minute…” Soonyoung eyed Chan suspiciously. The younger gulped. “Chan, do Mingyu and Minghao know we know?”  
Chan couldn’t meet his gaze. “No?”

“Chan?” Both Soonyoung and Seungkwan started to slowly make their way towards the younger, successfully caging him in the corner of the room with no escape.

“They know you know.” Chan sighed in defeat. He was so done with this whole game of who knows what anyway.

“Oh I knew it!! I cannot believe those two?!”

“They tried to mess with us?” Seungkwan pipped up then, the two of them seeming to work the other one up.

“But weren’t you guys messing with them?” Chan was beyond confused.

“Shh Channie the adults are talking.” Seungkwan waved a dismissive hand towards the younger before turning back to his partner in crime. “They don’t know that we know they know we know-”

“Err sorry to interrupt, but did someone say my name?”  
The three members slowly turned around towards the direction of the voice by the door.

“Nope? No idea what you are talking about?” Seungkwan and his big mouth. The more people who knew about it (especially outside of Seventeen) the worse it’ll be for everyone.

“Oh, I swear I heard someone say Lee Know?” the young rookie singer still questioned, causing Chan and Soonyoung to turn away to hide their giggles.

“No sorry we didn’t!” Seungkwan was starting to get flustered. “Actually, Minho if you don’t mind we are kinda having a group emergency,”

“Oh really? Anything I can help with?” Minho moved one step closer into the room. Seungkwan decided it was time for drastic measures even if it meant jeopardising the relationship between the two groups, he’ll let Seungcheol scold him later. The elder marched towards Minho, spinning him around on the spot and began to push him towards the door.

“Thanks for the offer my sweet sweet dongsaeng, but the emergency is that Chan over there has lost part of his outfit for our performance!”

“I have?” Chan asked.

“Yes. You. Have.” Seungkwan replied through gritted teeth before smiling sweetly to the rookie once more.

“Oh, well I’ll keep and eye out for it then?” he offered.

“That would be great okay goodbye then thanks for stopping by!” and with that Seungkwan shut the door to the room.

“YOU Lee Chan, owe me food for that!” 

“Why?!” the younger whined “It’s not like I invited him in here myself!”  
Seungkwan just ignored his protesting and moved back to his place next to Soonyoung, who was still laughing his ass off at the whole situation.

“Okay so to recap! They don’t know that we know they know we know, and Chan you can’t say anything to them!”

 

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.” The poor maknae just made his way to the makeup chair and waited for the stylist to come back and do his makeup, silently cursing his four hyungs for putting him through all this stress.

~***~

Things moved pretty quickly then. The members who were already ready for the recording were sent off the be wired up for mics and then they had a sound check before finally beginning the pre-recording and then the actual recording of the show. By the time the whole thing was over, Mingyu had already forgotten the conversation he had had only hours ago with Seungkwan. Seungkwan however, had not.  
The younger made it his mission to seek out the other before they all got separated again into their two groups to be driven home. Soonyoung was giddily skipping along next to Seungkwan as the two of them tried to track down the giant of a man. Literally how could they lose such a tree?  
After what seemed like ages (but in reality, was only five minutes) the two trouble makers managed to find Mingyu, who seemed to be having a hushed conversation none other than Xu Minghao. 

“OOOO There he is!!” Soonyoung pretty much squealed, getting way to into this than he probably should be. “So, what are you going to go tell him?”

“Well, if he wants a date then he’s gonna get a date.” Seungkwan responded, puffing his chest out to evoke confidence. “Okay I’m going in.”

“Okay good good, be sexy.” The dancer rubbed Seungkwan’s as if he was a boxer going into a fight, not just about to go freak out their fellow groupmate.  
Seungkwan scoffed. “Please.” And with that he made his way over to his elders, trying to subtilty sashay his hips in the process.  
When he got within earshot, Seungkwan coughed slightly, seemingly to clear his throat but it was more of a way to announce his presence to the other two. Mingyu let out a squawk that was apparently a way to cover up whatever it was Minghao was in the middle of saying before the taller of the two flailed his arms to get the other to leave.  
Minghao just rolled his eyes before slowly removing himself from the situation. He locked eyes with Seungkwan as they walked by each other, both of them silent, almost as if this was a test of who would crack first in this strange game they have created.  
Once the dancer was out of the picture, Seungkwan turned back to Mingyu, flashing him his best attempt at a seductive smile. To his surprise, Mingyu was also wearing a smirk, his arms were crossed over his body as if he had won. Oh, he was in for a surprise then.

“So Mingyu I’d love to come by tonight.” The younger purred, placing one hand very delicately on the others chest. Mingyu visibly stilled, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat before it choked him.

“Really?” he managed to get out.

“Oh yeah, shall we say around 7?”  
Mingyu couldn’t back down now, Minghao would be annoyed that they lost to dumb and dumber.

“Yes. That sounds…yes.”  
Something dangerous seemed to flash in Seungkwan’s eyes before he smiled another wicked grin.

“Great! I’m really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse.” And with that the singer turned on his heels and skipped back off to find Soonyoung, leaving poor Mingyu red faced and mouth wide open. 

“What the fuck is happening?” he spoke out loud just as Wonwoo rounded the corner.

“We’re going back to the dorms now Mingyu…remember?” Wonwoo looked at the younger with concern.

“OH hyung! I didn’t know you were there!” Mingyu turned to face him and faked a smile. “Yes, let’s go back home!”  
Wonwoo shook his head at the young rapper. “Damn Gyu what were you thinking about?”  
Once again Mingyu’s cheeks tinted pink before he let out a long sigh.

“You don’t even wanna know, trust me.” 

~***~


End file.
